Mysterious Beginnings
by SolarEmiya
Summary: This is a story of original Characters in a AU of Fairy Tail, who are family with very mysterious backgrounds..that leads some to the path of darkness or light, while the rest are mentally broken or simply missing. P.S.: sorry i haven't been on here for a while after a long hiatus from writer's block and motivation plus other things, But i am back ready to publish more stories.
1. Chapter 1: A Weird Encounter

The night howled on the small island that was in the middle of the ocean named few people were up and about roaming the island before heading home for the night and among those people was a eight year old child who was wearing a jacket that had a animal plus shorts to hide his injuries or anything that could give away his identity away and avoiding eye contact with anything or anyone that was in his way."Dam..I'll never find it at this rate..."The child mumbled to himself after arriving at a abandoned boat dock that people rarely hang out during the night and took his hoodie revealing short messy black with light gray eyes standing at a height of 4'2. He started looking around the dock making sure no one else was here.

-Ten minutes of Expolring Later-

"Ah i found one already.."He said happily running over to a small boat and jumped in it checking to see it works after seeing that the boat was in somewhat working condition and started to perpare the boat and glanced back at the island before he left to the dock remembering the goods times of his 'home' before it turned into a personal hell that he couldn't handle anymore as he let's out a sigh of relief.

"Good bye I'm off to find 'him'..." He said turning back around starting up the boat and sighed lightly as he left the dock entering a completely world just to find one person that disappeared for seven long years without any explanation or something that he couldn't understand at the age of five, but he didn't care about the consequences of doing wanted 'answers' to everything and this way only to find or search them.

The night skies was still young with the crescent moon out reflecting on the child was sitting down in the front of the boat steering the boat and glanced to his left or right sometimes making sure there wasn't harbor patrol sweeping the area right now looking for him if his parents actually cared that he left, but for now he was safe seeing another small island in the distance and rest for the rest night or a light shined brightly that eventually reached his boat from the island.

The light slowly began to disappeared as soon it had appeared revealing someone in the the child rubbed his eyes making sure he didn't go blind from that bright light saw something he believed was a person in the distance and started speeding up the boat heading toward the island a lot quicker than he was earlier thinking this person or thing can help him out on his journey.

As he got closer to the spot he started to noticed there was a small child wearing a light green jacket standing at the edge of the shore doing something he couldn't see to well."hello..." He said really softly after docking the boat on the shore and jumped off then looked up to see his Prediction was right and let's out a sigh of relief turning to his left seeing that the light green jacket child wasn't that far away from him.

The light Green jacket Child who looked around the age of Eight with short straighten light brown hair walked up to him seemingly projecting a positve engery around him."Hello hehe what's your name ?..you can call me Solaris or Sol either one works.."He said ever so cheerfully about saying something so simply looking at the child who just arrived on the island simling brighty.

"Um well..you can call me Akria i guess..so"He said scratching the back of his head trying not to feel awkward right now and looked up staring at Solaris thinking 'was he the one who did the light show earlier or am i going crazy right now..'.

"Hm Okay then, Akria-san" The Boy replied ever so happily to know that, He won't be alone today building his usually while waiting for a certain Person to come back and save him from this Island of loneliness while he showed a smile that shined so bright of happiness from the mere thought of this actually happening almost made him cry.

-To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Friendship

Solaris tilted his head slightly just stared at Akria with pleading eyes as he picked up sand from the ground than hand it to Akria. He smiled at him waiting for his response toward his actions right now. While still keeping the same positive attitude from earlier with the crickets in the background making their infamous noise while the night sky was still among them.

"Oh...um you want me to play with you or something?..." Akria sounded so confused saying this as he took the sand into his hands feeling the soft sand grains gather together into one pile feeling confused about what's going on right now, Since he didn't have a good look of his surroundings but hoped his question about that glowing light will be answered soon unless he mistaken this kid who was one year older than him for someone else.

Solaris nodded then took a quick glance at the sky seeing the Crescent moon halfway gone from the sky and looked back at Akria." I want you to help me build my Sand Castle" He said so calmly with such pure innocence in his voice.

"Oh OK sure..I'll help you out i guess so..." Akria said trying to hide the doubts in his voice, but he really feel conflicted doing something that seemed pretty childish in his eyes even though he is a child himself so he let's out a sigh looking at the slightly older child waiting for his response.

Solaris smiled ever so brightly that someone is actually helping him with his Sand Castle for once then lead Akria back to it as he sat down on the ground next to the very detailed Sand Castle and started to work on certain areas or add more to it with Akria sitting down the opposite direction of him just watching silently.

"Can I ask you one if that's alright with you?" Akria asked hoping he found the right person to answer this question he was about to ask; while sitting down on the ground across from Solaris looking at the very detailed Castle amazed that someone like him can built something like this, After placing down the sand that he got earlier to his left forming a small hill on the ground.

"sure and if it's about that light from earlier i did that, since this island is pretty empty" Solaris said simply while his attention is focused on the Castle and smiled, After making one last adjustment before letting out a sigh of relief looking at the Sand Castle proudly then looked at Akria waiting for his reaction to what he said pretty causally.

"wait you live here on your own?..." Akria sounded surprised by the statement and started to think about it while taking in his surroundings.

"yep but we should get sleep while it's still night" Solaris said standing up and walked back to his camp that wasn't far away than laying down on a small bed that he made falling pretty quickly.

Akria followed him and sat down next to him still thinking about what he said earlier, But he'll save it for tomorrow noticing Solaris was already and pretty much how he get any type of sleep yet, So Akria just laid down on the ground falling asleep with the crescent moon slowly beginning to be replaced with the Bright Star we call the Sun.

-Time Skip to Morning-

The Sun shrine brightly a crossed the land with the seagulls flew around the ocean as the two boys wake up awfully quickly and yawned loudly noticing that the Sand Castle that was there last night was gone in a flash, Which brought Gloom to Solaris but he got over it quickly walking over to the boat that Akria used to dock on this lonely island he lived on for a long time.

"Oi ! what are you going?!" Akria jumped up in a flash chasing trying to catch up to Solaris screaming at him trying figure what's he doing right now since his boat is in that direction.

"Simple I'm going to your boat, soooo yea" Solaris responded ever so casually and sitting down in the back of the boat waiting patiently for Akria to join him, So he can join in on this adventure and wasn't going to take No for Answer, After someone finally visited the Island and end his Nightmare of living Alone.

"Um Alright then, I guess I'll take with me..." Akria noticed his Determination to leave the Island at any cost plus the feeling of loneliness when you have no one but yourself to rely on as He undock the Small Boat then hopped on at the Second leaving behind a Island that introduced him to a strange Kid who has a laid back Personality h for someone who lived alone for seven years or so as they head West to a new Adventure.

-Ten Minutes of Boat Traveling Later-

A Stomach Growled very loudly in the Middle of the Ocean." Akria-San I'm hungry now..." Solaris groaned laying down in the back of the Boat watching the Clouds passed by in the Clear Sky against the Crystal Clear ocean water feeling quite bored right now and hungry since he didn't eat any fruit before leaving the Island.

Sweat started dripping from Akria's face since he pretty didn't have any on him plus he doesn't know how to handle this type of situation and He just remembered that he hasn't eat in Two Days plus realizing that someone actually used 'San' with his Name.

-A good Place to time skip until they find another island plus a incoming argument-

After fighting over Food and Directions plus almost killing each other the Two Kids found another Island that had a Decent sized Population of People living there, After docking in a secluded area so no one won't notice them for now and explored the Docks right before People kicked them out as they keep hearing words **Fairy Tail Guild** everywhere they go looking for Information about this place.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Family Reunion

After exploring the Town for quite a while then somewhat setting up a Base in the Park as the Sun begin to set as the Moon begin to raise with the Sky."Um...Akria-San are you sure it's Ok..for us to stay here?...and Also is your real name Akira" Solaris asked extremely curiously about the Situation they're in right now and seemed confused by actions, Since he pretty live by himself on a Island for most his Life not seeing much of the outside World.

"Yea..I'm pretty we're Ok for right now and yes it is pronounce that way " Akira responded with slight annoyance in his Voice along with a hint of calmness he stared at Solaris for moment and started thinking what else does he know that he didn't tell Akira yet.

"what's your last name because i don't even remember mine, So is that weird?..because while i was on that island, I could only remember certain things like my first name or my dreams and plus many other minor things yet i don't know how i ended on that Island."Solaris asked very curiously while waiting for Akira to answer his Question.

"Anyways let's get some sleep for the night alright" Akira said happily as he letting out a small yawn while he laid down on the ground at the same time as both them fell asleep for the in the background was moving around only saying 'Solaris' softly as if this person was looking for him or kidnap him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Akira and Solaris woke up under the shaded Tree while the Clear sunny sky shinned brightly a crossed the Land. Akira was the first one of the Two to wake up,Until he noticed a Child who looked about eight years old with short Black hair that had a small spike on the edge of his head standing over Solaris watching him Akira blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things right now.

"Hey,stupid wake up already..."The eight year old said in a very annoyed tone as he took a quick glance to his left noticing Akira while he was just staring at him weirdly or the curious look in his eyes.

Akira simply stood up and started walking toward the boy then patted his shoulder lightly."Hello,So do you know him or something since you just literally called him stupid right now."He said to this new person who appeared out of no where insulting his first friend like that and wondered where did he came from since he wasn't here in the Park early or when they first came to this Town.

"Annnnd why should i tell you or tell you what business i have with this 'idiot',So anyways i'll be waiting here until he decides to wake up" The Boy says firmly in a not caring attitude which fit his Personality somehow.

"It's going to be a long wait who ever you are..." Akira says with a small sigh looking at the eight year old waiting for his response then trying to figure what's his problem with Sol.

"Just called me Amachi..." The Eight year old boy responded coldly, Yet he was still looking at Solaris waiting for him to wake up and not bothering to even notice Akira who was sitting down across from him with his glaring eyes locked on Amachi still wondering how does this Guy even function and then he makes a pouting face instead of glaring.

Amachi would stretch his Arms and yawn for a moment, As the thought of having this Child staring at the entire time started to really annoy him a little bit plus he really showed it through his facial made him felt slightly uncomfortable while waiting for Solaris to wake up anytime soon."God...i really want to slap him...now" He mutter to himself in irritation while slowly becoming impatient from waiting for so long.

"You know that, we could always talk about random stuff to pass the Time for now..." Akira spoke softly in a tone full of uncertainty thinking that his idea would get shut down fairly quickly or that he will probably get ignore.

It was already the Afternoon as the Awkward silence between Amachi and Akira continued just like how Akira predicted earlier,Until Amachi complained about Sol not waking yet again and slowly but surely the two Kids started to have some type of Conversation,while the Sun in the Clear Sky began to set as Time passes by fairly quick.

-NIGHT TIME-

During the long wait for Solaris to wake up plus the Conversation between Akira and Amachi. He finally woke up from his very long sleep then looked around for a moment to figure out what's going on right now along with a yawn."Um...Hello..." He says in a confused tone seeing that Akira is currently talking to someone that he didn't quite recognize.

"Wow great timing...stupid older brother..." Amachi stated bluntly yet in a cold tone not caring for how they would react to his statement and leaned back a little with both of his hands behind his back on the Ground looking at them with a uninterested glare that was filled with nothing but boredom.

"wow...you're...just a i don't even know what to say about this..."Akira retorted thinking that is this Kid crazy or is he actually telling the truth about being Sol's younger younger brother plus he kinda did insult him yet again and it bother him a lot knowing this was going to be a huge problem sooner or later for now he hoped for a happy family reunion at least.

 **A.N: Sorry for not updating the story, Since so many stuff kept me really busy in IRL, Which didn't give me a lot of time to do the next chapter . So in the mean time, I will fix any** **grammar mistakes that i made in the Three Chapters, before i start doing the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4:Short and New Friendships

"Oh hey Little brother" Solaris said right after releasing a small yawn, after he woke up from his deep slumber."Also when did you get here or better yet how did you even find me in the first place...are you stalking me or something." He asked in a curious yet quite worried tone- thinking that his younger brother was stalking him the whole time. Meanwhile with Akira, he was pretty much silent the whole time in the background and simply wanted to listen to their conversation while the gentle breeze blew across the grassy Park Field under the clear sunny sky along with the People who were walking through the Park for their usually jog.

"No...and...no, i found you out of sheer luck, nothing more and nothing less...sooo get rid of that whatever kind of idea, you have in your little crazy head- right now plus you're coming with me anyways for a life changing journey." He says with his voice showing that he was very annoyed by this situation and just wanted to get it over with already, so he grabbed Solaris' hand then started to walk off without saying anything to anyone as he dragged Solaris with him.

Solaris looked very confused about why this was happening...since he did barely just woke up and he didn't have any time to stretch or anything like that as he let's out a yawn."Oh...i guess, i'm leaving already and i'm so sorry Akira-San that i couldn't help you on your quest or hav-never mind..i'm pretty sure that you know what i was about to say." He says this with signature smile, while his brother was dragging him away from the Area as he waved goodbye- Until he couldn't see Akira anymore.

Akira got up and weaved goodbye to Solaris, Until he was completely gone from his line of sight,"..well not all good things last very long anyways.." He sighed, walking the opposite direction heading back to the Boat thinking that his and Solaris paths will cross again someday in the future, but for now both of them were going on two different journeys for personal even though one of them was kinda forced, but either way they will meet again hoping to not forget each other, since they had a very short time together or short lived friendship.

As Akira sets sail yet again into the vast and great Sea remembering the very first friend, he made in this cruel world yet he didn't say anything besides waving goodbye to him. After letting up the sail... so the wind can guide the Boat- while he sat down to stare at the water as tears were slowly dropping from his face to the water, since this was the first time he has cried about someone leaving him alone besides his older brother," The next time when we will meet...i'll probably be a different person, but i really hope by then, you would still remember me." He said with a bright yet quite smile that reflected on the ocean water.

-Seven years later-

The rustling leaves and trees on the deserted island with the natural inhabitants doing what they can to survive another day before the tides take them away into the large vast young boys, who seemed to be the only human beings on this island and one of them was Nine years old due to his slowing aging then a Fourteen year old with short spiky black hair wearing a hoodie with black pants plus he was carrying something that was inside a sheath."You know this wasn't so bad at all Amachi even though this island can be washed away at any moment, but eh..." The Fourteen stated as he looked at his younger brother with a doubtful look as the current wind breeze made his hair slightly move to the left.

"Yea..yea shut up already, since i'm the one who brought you here in the first place to do some training and somewhat explain my connection to you..Solaris." The Nine year old Amachi retorted," so you can either A shut the hell up or B move on already" He stated firmly along with his usually glare.

Solaris gulped and glared right back at him,"fine...fine i get it okay" He suddenly threw his sheath to the ground and revealed a Black Katana that was pointed at Amachi's neck."Now dear little brother, you know already what i want..."

And Amachi just knocked him back a little without hesitation-as a Shadow was casted over him like a stand as it swirled around him, showing it's demonic eyes and teeth."yes i do..stupid"

"Good it saves me the trouble of explaining myself.." Solaris smiled as he took a battle stance with his Katana held out in front of me as he charged in with jumping slash dancing around the shadow spikes that was sent towards his direction and transitioned into a drop kick motion to throw him off balance, while continuing his assault to not let his brother rest even for second.

Amachi could see through his movements and countered with his Demonic Shadow stand, but he was still slowly getting pushed back little by little even though he thought about using Magic against him, But it wouldn't work anyways due to his awakened Magic cancel ability from the training that Amachi gave him for some mysterious reason for the past seven years.

"What's wrong little bro! don't tell me that's all you got" Solaris yelled out, while kicking Amachi down to the ground and sighed right before the Demonic shadow grabbed his leg from behind then dragging him across the ground and finally chucked him into a near by lake."you were saying" The Demonic Child aka Amachi said as he stood back up to dust himself off.

"ow ow owie.." Solaris says as he jumped out the water from a fish biting him then starts breath heavily,"dang..it...that lucky sneak attack." He dropped to the ground to his catch breath plus to stare at the sky, while holding onto his blade tightly.

The Demon child simply walked over to Solaris and looked down with a disappointing facial expression,"what did you say earlier about having the advantage...oh wait, I couldn't hear it since you were underwater" He chuckled and sits down next to him to poke him on the head for no particular reason," you know that, he'll probably forget about you if he achieved his goal by now."

"I know Akira-san won't forget me, because he was broken just like me seven years ago.." He sighed,"But i guess People like him can change over time."

Amachi tilted his head then shrugs slightly,"Oooh..but does that mean i'm more broken than you?" He asked just to see what type response, he will get since either way they were brothers by blood even though Amachi is the only person in the whole world, that knows who messed up his and Solaris' life plus many others things- which led up to Amachi and Solaris plus Akira's fateful encounter with each other. - To be continued.


End file.
